Chris Kinning
Chris Kinning was born in Chicaco, Illinois. He comes from a history of wrestlers including his two sisters Kyli and [[. He was the bad child of the group,including failing classes, but all of that changed after he joined his college wrestling team. He attended Auburn Universary and lead his wrestling team to four championships. Wrestling Start Chris Kinning His wrestling career started after his attendance of a WFOW live event in Toronto Canada. After being trash talked from one of the talents. He jumped into the ring and landed one of his infamous moves which was the Moonsault Double Foot Stomp, learned from one of his favorite wrestlers. Because of this, he was awarded a chance to do interviewing in the WFOW and is still doing it this day. The Hitman After his contract was signed, he was asked by Boss, a curretnly retired wrestler of the WFOW, if he would help do a behind attack on one of his rivals. The behind attack was so good, that other wrestlers started to ask Kinning to do the same. People started to call him hitman. The name was so attracting, he used the name as his ring name Change of Heart (Rated R Superstar) After joining changing his name to hitman, Kinning was asked to do a behind attack Justin Hale, which was a face. Not knowing the person was part of the infamous Brother of Destruction, the three members did frequent attacks on Kinning. Because of all the behind attacks, his tag team partner was accused of turning on Kinning. Appalled about the problem, he attacked his partner with a sledgehammer. This was the start of him turning heel. Because of this brutal attack, the program was taken off air for one month. After being put back on air, Hitman, as he was called at the moment, started calling himself "The Rated R Superstar." Also after being put back on air, Hitman went on a spree to get revenge on The Brothers of Destruction Living The Dream (The Icon) After his spree on the B.O.D, he joined WAR. This was the start of a incredible champion. In the first show, he became one of the first champions. Two weeks later, he teamed up with his full metal wrestling partner, Angel of Death, to become the first Tag Team Champions of WAR and also World Xtreme Wrestling, making him a WAR Double Crown Champion. Because of this victory he started this phrase: You better respect me because I am the first, current, and only WAR double crown champion He also adopted the nickname, "The Icon." Along with his new nickname, came a new entrance and a new theme song. In Wrestling Finisher & Signature Moves * Assassination (Top rope rolling fireman's carry slam) * Jackhammer (Suplex powerslam) * Spear * Military Press Powerslam * Double underhook suplex * Pumphandle fallaway slam * SpineBuster * Superplex * Cobra Clutch * BackBreaker * German Suplex * Arm Drag * Mountain Bomb * Full Nelson Slam * Big Boot * High Knee * Throat Thrust * STF * Camel CLutch Rocket Launcher His all - time favorite move is the Rocket Launcher. It is a double team maneuver. One wrestler ascends the top turnbuckle. Their partner then stands below them and reaches up, taking hold of them. The wrestler on the top rope then forms aflying Body Splash, Senton Bomb, or any other Ariel Move, with their partner throwing them, thus increasing their range and height. He is currently in the progress of learning the move and making it one of his regulars. Managers Krazy Ky - (World Federation of Wrestling & Full Metal Wrestling) Tag Team Nation of Domination (Feb. 25 - Present): Crazy Chris, Sage "Supercrazy" Smith, The Uncensored Phenom, Christian Allen*, & Krazy Ky * Christian Allen isnt officially part of NOD, but he is an affiliate ---- RKA: The Rated R Superstar*, Krazy Ky, and Angel of Death * This is Kinning's Full Metal Wrestling ring name. Theme Song(s) His current theme songs include the following * WFOW: "Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry * FMW: "Drones" by Rise Against * WAR & WXW: "Driven" by Sevendust Current Days These days, Kinning is still part of the World Federation of Wrestling and has no intent of leaving. He is also signed a contract with Full Metal Wrestling. He is also tag team champion in World Xtreme Wrestling. He is also a double crown champion in Saturday Night War, currently holding the WAR Heavyweight & WAR Tag Team Champion. Creations As like his friend Warrior Wrath, Hitman has also made his mark in wrestling history by making a specialty. Hitman is the creator of the imfamous Thinderdome Triple Cage Match. This match is a combination of the thunderdome match and the triple cage match. This match involves three cages stacked on top of each other, with each cage decreasing in size from the bottom up, with the middle cage containing weapons. The top edges of each cage is electrified. The only way to win is when one competitor's "terminator", usually a manager who stands outside of the ring, throws in the towel, or gives up. This match has not been fought without the competitors needing surgery. Championships & Accomplishments * Chairman of CHAOTIC Wrestling * WXW Tag Team Champion (Kinning & Hardcore Kidd) (1 - Time, Current, 1st) * WAR Tag Team Champion (Kinning & Hardcore Kidd) (1 - Time, Current, 1st) * WAR Heavyweight Champ (1 - Time, Current, 1st) Trivia * Kinning's favorite drink is Rockstar Energy Drink * His heroes of wrestling include Stone Cold Steve Austin & Triple H External Links Kinning on Myspace World Federation Of Wrestling's Site of Action Saturday Night WAR's Sitet of Action World Xtreme Wrestling's Site of Action Continental Wrestling Federation's Site of Action